What the Future Holds
by MitsyMermaid
Summary: A crisis forces Mitsy to reveal her feelings to Ash. But was all that worth it?? Does Ash feel the same?


What the Future Holds  
(C) Mitsy_Mermaid "I do not own any part of Pokemon. All rights reserved to Nintento and Game Freak."  
  
Narrator: As our heros arrive into the town or Pallet, Ash, Misty and Brock say goodbye to their friend, Tracy.  
  
Ash: It was fun traveling with you Tracy!  
Misty: Ya, I learned a lot from you!  
Brock: (Directed to Misty) What did you learn?  
Misty: (Thinking) Well I, uh..*jabs elbow into Brock's rib cage*  
Brock: (Wincing in pain) Ow!  
Tracy: (Laugh) Don't worry about it, we'll see each other again in Cerulean remember?  
Ash: That's right, I keep forgetting.  
Misty: Well that's no surprise.  
Ash: (Angry) What's that supposed to mean?  
Misty: If you're so smart, figure it out for yourself!  
Tracy: Um, guys? I'm going now, Prof. Oak wants me there in 5 minutes!  
Brock: Well ok, it was nice meeting you!  
(Tracy jogs off)  
Ash: I got and A+ on my school report on Rhyhorn!!  
Misty: Well, if you got and A+ on that, Psyduck must be a genious!  
Ash: Well, in case you didn't know, Psyduck has a headache, he's not stupid! Just ask Tracy, he's been watching Pokemon a lot longer than we have!  
Misty: Fine! Hey Tracy, what do you know about Psy- Tracy?? Where did he go?  
Brock: (Sweatdrop) He left 3 minutes ago.  
Ash: WHAT!?!?! And he didn't even tell us?  
Misty: Ash, get it through your brain, if you can. You were too busy talking about an A+ you got in grade 4! Tracy did tell us he was leaving!! ....Right?  
Brock: (Sweatdrop) Ya. Well, where are we heading now?  
Ash: We are going to my house!  
(They all start walking)  
Misty: (cheering silently) Alright! Now it'll give me time to think about stuff!  
Ash: (Looks at Misty) Get the goofy grin off your face, you're not using my room!  
Brock: (Points to Ash and teases) You mean you don't want to share a room with her?  
Ash: (Stammering) No, I mean, yes. I mean no but yes, but I-  
Misty: (Confused) What's he trying to say?   
Brock: We're here!!!  
(Misty and Ash look up)  
Ash: I guess we are!  
(Knocks on the door, no answer)  
Ash: That's strange, Mom's usually home. And even if she isn't, Mr. Mime should be here.  
Misty: Ash, knock again, maybe she's sleeping.  
Ash: (Knocks again) Mom!! It's me, Ash!! Open the door!!  
Brock: I'll check around back!  
Misty: I hope your mom answers the door soon. Togepi is getting hungry and I ran out of food. I have no food in my back-pack.  
Togepi: Togi?  
Ash: Don't worry, I'm sure my mom is coming now.  
(Suddenly Brock runs back gasping for air)  
Brock: Ash!! Your back door is broken down. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the house!  
(Ash and Misty surprised)  
Ash: What? That's impossible!!  
Misty: Oh my gosh! Let's go look!  
(They all run to the back door)  
Ash: (Cautiously looks inside) Mom?? Are you here??  
Brock: I think we should go in, just don't touch anything.  
Ash and Misty: Ok.  
(The three of them go inside the house and everything appears to be a mess)  
Brock: Hey Ash come here!  
(Ash and Misty run over)  
Brock: Is this your mom's? (Holds up a bracelet)  
Ash: (Takes that bracelet and looks at it closely) Ya, it's hers.  
Misty: I wonder what happened. (To Brock) And didn't you say not to touch anything?  
Brock: Oops!  
(Suddenly all the windows slam shut, and the doorway that was broken down was now sealed up by a boulder)  
(An eerie violin music plays and the lights come on)  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
James: And make it double!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastaion,  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils or truth and love,  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
(Ash, Misty and Brock have sweatdrops)  
Ash: Ya, ya we know.  
Misty: Team Rocket blast off at the speed or light.  
Brock: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meowth that's right!  
Jessie: (Smacks Meowth with a paper fan thing) Only say your line when we are done ours!  
James: How dare you interrupt our motto!  
Ash: So you're the one's behind all this!! Where's my mom!  
Jessie: Boo hoo, wittle Ashy Boy wants his Mommy!?  
Ash: (Angry) Rrrr... (Attempts to lunge forward but is stopped, by Misty)  
Misty: (Whispers) Ash, don't do anything drastic, remember, they have your mother!  
Ash: (Realaxes a bit) You're right thanks. (Thinking) Misty's right, I have to think for what's best for my mom. Still.... (Ash still feels a tingle from where Misty had touched him)  
Brock: Lemme take care of this! Vulpix! G- OW! (Hit in the chest by a large rock and flung to the other side of the room)  
Ash and Misty: BROCK!! (runs to his side) Are you ok??   
Misty: He's still breathing! But he's unconcious..  
Ash: That's not good.  
Jessie: Gimme that! (Turns on a vaccuum thing)  
Togepi: Togiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!  
(Togepi is sucked right out of Misty's arms and into the vaccuum bag)  
Misty: No! Togepi!! Give it back you prune!  
Jessie: Prune!! My skin is a lot better than a prune!!! No matter, you're not getting it back, and while I'm at it, take this! (Cranks up the suction)  
(All of Ash's, Misty's and Brock's pokeballs are taken)  
Ash: Ah!! No!  
Misty: Hey!!  
Jesse: There we go!  
Misty: You guys are disgusting!! But I'd never think you'd sink so low!!  
Jesse: (Ignoring MIsty) So twerp, we've had enough. You took away our most prized posseion. Our victories!  
So now we will have a little fun with your most important thing in this world!!!  
Ash: Oh ya? And what would that be??  
Jessie: James, you know what to do.  
James: Yes ma'am! (Takes out a remote control and presses a green button)  
(Beep!!) (A huge board pops up behind Misty)  
Misty: Huh?  
James: (Presses a red button)  
(Metallic clamps holds down Misty's wrists, ankles, waist and neck to the board)  
Misty: Hey!  
James: (Presses the yellow button)  
(The board takes Misty to James)  
Misty: Ah! What is this?  
Ash: What are you doing to her?  
James: Nothing, I just want to see her pretty face close up!  
Meowth: Ya because all the other women we hang out with are ugly!  
Jessie: (Whacks Meowth with a mallet) So Misty is pretty eh? I'll show you pretty!  
Meowth: My aching head!  
Jessie: (Walks up to Misty and slaps her across the face)  
Misty: Ah!  
Ash: Stop it!!  
Jessie: Oh? And what are you gonna do little boy? Go cry to your mommy?  
Ash: Stop it! Leave her alone!!  
Misty: (Looks over at Ash) ASH YOU LITTLE WORM! Don't just stand there! Get help!  
Ash: No! I'll never leave you!  
James: Aww, the twerp likes her!!  
Jessie: But he can't have her!! James, step 3! (To Ash) Sorry kid but we have to do this, boss' orders.  
James: Ya, we really don't want to but hey, better you guys than us!  
Ash: What are you talking about?  
Jessie: Meowth! Get the pokemon out of here!  
Meowth: Aye aye!  
(Meowth quickly drags the pokemon out of the house)  
Jesse: (Steps backwards and nods) Go ahead James.  
James: (Pulls out a gun) Good-bye princess...  
(Slo-mo)  
Ash: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!! (Jumps forward) MISTY!!!!  
(Heartbeat pounding)  
James: (Shuts his eyes tight)  
Jessie: (Turns around to leave)  
Ash: (Running and thinking) This can't be happening! It's a dream!! It has to be!!!  
Misty: (Thinking) It can't end like this!  
James: (Pulls the trigger)  
BAM!  
(Bullet cuts through the air)   
Misty: No! I can't die like this!  
(With superior strength, Misty breaks free of the metallic clamps!)  
Ash: (Screams excitedly in his head) She's free! She's free! And most important, she's ok.  
Misty: (Looks at James in horror) No!  
(Bullet flies quickly)  
Ash: (Screams) Misty! No!!! (Jumps on Misty and pushes her out of harms way!  
(Bullet cuts through Ash's jacket and sinks itself into his back)  
Misty: No!!! Ash!!!  
James: (Opens one eye) Huh? Am I done yet? (Turn's tail and runs out of the house)  
(Misty is holding Ash's limp body in her arms)  
Misty: Ash!! Can you hear me?? Ash! Wake up!! And this time, don't say, "The sphere!" You gotta watch Pokemon the Movie 2000 to understand that.  
Ash: (Opens his eye, in a half daze) Uh..ok, ..the cube.   
Misty: Ash Ketchum!! You- you- little....  
Ash: (Smiles the weakest smile, Misty has ever seen) Misty, I'm sorry I couldn't repay your bike.  
Misty: Shut up!! I don't need the bike! Right now, I need you to survive!  
Ash: I thought you hated me..  
Misty: Well, now you know I don't.. I, I, - um...  
Ash: (Presses his index finger to her lips) Shhh... You don't have to say it, I feel the same way.  
Misty: (A flood of happiness washed through her entrie body) Ash....  
Ash: Shh.. (Uses the last of his strength to move his head towards hers and closes his eyes)  
Misty: (Shuts her eyes)  
(Their lips meet, but just for a second before Ash's head falls)  
Misty: (Opens her eyes) Ash? (Starts to panic) Ash! Are you there? Ash?? (Swallows and squeezes her eyes shut) You can't die Ash!! You have to be a Pokemon master!! ASH!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: ASH! No!! Wake up! Ash!! Please!! Don't die!!  
Ash: Hello?? Misty!! I think you should wake up!! Are you ok?  
Misty: Huh?? (Focuses on reality) What the??  
Ash: Hey, you had a bad dream ok?  
Misty: (Looks at Ash, tears in her eyes) I can't ever let him leave me!!  
Ash: Are you ok??  
Misty: (Lunges forward and flings her arms around his neck and closes her eyes) Ash!!!  
Ash: (Puts his arms around her waist) It's ok. I'll never leave you.  
Misty: (Eyes fly open)......... I love you.  
Ash: (Whispering) ................Me too......  
  
THE END  



End file.
